WANTED: Missing Lakota
by Starykid
Summary: She is the only woman Lakota Warrior in her generation. And she is the only Warrior to be trained by the Crow, once a sworn enemy of the Crow. Will she be able to lead her people in a time of need? R&R 2 find out more!
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary:**

She is the only woman Lakota Warrior trained by the Crow in her generation. But what happens when Button comes upon her? Will Button take her into town and to Doc Barlow? Will she survive and be able to get back to her people before they go on the warpath to find her?


	2. The Life Of A Woman Lakota Warrior

**The Life of A Woman Lakota Warrior:**

I was born into a poor family. My mother died a couple hours after I was born. Another mother put me to her breast until I was able to eat real food. My father was killed in battle shortly before I was born, or so that is what I'm told by Chief White Feather. Chief White feather took me in because my father had married a slave and didn't have any family left that was alive. I was raised so that I could become a good wife. But my destiny was not to be a wife. I was destined to be a warrior. But not just any warrior, a Lakota warrior. My father's people were the Crow. I was told be the Seer that the day would come where I would have to leave the Crow tribe and venture to my mother's people, the Lakota. That they were waiting for me to lead them to greatness. The Seer went to see Chief White Feather after what he had seen. There was a meeting to which I was invited.

**The meeting:**

"The Seer has seen a future to the young woman I have been raising for the past sixteen moons. The young woman, Nzingha White Feather, my adopted daughter, was named for her ability to fight like no other I've seen yet. She is the only woman I know that will fight to her death if we give her the chance. But she will not do it among our people, the Crow. The Seer has told me that her mother's people, the Lakota, are in grave danger, that they need a Chief to lead them to a safe place. Starting right after this meeting, Nzingha will train with the warriors and become a great warrior and hopefully we will be allies to the Lakota people instead of enemies, like we are now."

**Training:**

I started training right away. I learned how to throw a spear as good as any man, to hunt with bow and arrows better than any man, and fight with knives, tomahawks, and any weapon that was needed to win against any enemy. I could shoot a gun better than the Chief himself by the end of the day. I had been riding my whole life, ever since I could remember. But now I was taught how to ride with no hands, how to ride with a weapon in my hand, how to ride while shooting an arrow, how to ride while shooting a gun. I was taught how to ride the horse so an enemy wouldn't see me. I was taught how to mask my human smell. I was taught that it wouldn't be a good idea to go into a fight while I was menstruating. My teachings, the Chief said would come in handy when I went to find my mother's people and helped them move to a safe place. I would be ladened (riding) with many gifts.

**Journey To The Lakota's:**

Chief White Feather gave me four horses. One to ride while the others would be used to carry my belongings. The Crow people, from all around the country, came to see me off. I was given four buffalo robes, four deerskin dresses, four pairs of deerskin leggings, four pairs of moccasins, four pairs of deerskin boots, enough meat to get me to my mother's people, enough water to last a couple days before I had to go to the river and get more.

The Chief and his family were packing my stuff onto the horses while I got ready with my weapons and gear. I wore a deerskin shirt that hung off one shoulder, deerskin leggings, moccasins. My arrows were slung over my shoulder and my bow hung across my chest. My skinning knife hung at my waist in its sheath next to my tomahawk. Two more knives were strapped to both of my ankles. Another knife was strapped to my right thigh. The gun would be on my saddle. My spear was strapped to my saddle as well. I would wear my shield on my arm as I rode to the Lakota's. My robe would be slung over my saddle in front of me. I had painted my face to be that of the Lakota way. I had painted my arms to be that of the Crow way. I came out of the tipi fully dressed like a Crow/Lakota warrior. I was the only woman warrior know in any history and I wouldn't be the last.

I pulled myself onto my horse after hugging everyone goodbye. I promised the Chief that we would be friends and left for the Lakota camp.


End file.
